


The Mirror Crack'd

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Horror, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was mad.</p></blockquote>





	The Mirror Crack'd

The mirror cracks and the dream is so vivid that she wakes, the thick taste of fear heavy in her mouth.

When her oldest sister disappears, never to be seen again, she convinces her mama to rid the house of every looking-glass.

She prays for guidance but the vision continues. Her mother's mutilated body is found one morning and she stops bathing. Maybe it is her vanity that is being punished.

Bodies litter the convent. The devil smiles, pleased with his handiwork. For one moment of cruel clarity, she understands the vision, as everything she once was shatters into dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was mad.


End file.
